


first (and last) time for everything

by Enterprising



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Mild Claustrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprising/pseuds/Enterprising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's never been on a Ferris wheel before, and as it turns out, there's a good reason why he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first (and last) time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> so this is shorter than i usually prefer to post but i figured i'd post it anyway because. scottkurt must live on
> 
> a small miracle: i didn't make the title a song lyric
> 
> if you're thinking of writing scottkurt then DO IT we are so thirsty for new material and you'll be welcomed like a celebrity

"I can't believe you've never been on a Ferris wheel before," Scott says, tugging Kurt forward before the gate can shut them out.

"I have been on a _trapeze_ , and you think you have the right to be unimpressed about this," Kurt complains. Scott grins at him, handing money to the man running the ride, and leans against the gate. The wheel is still spinning, the previous turn not over yet, and Kurt feels a frisson of fear, looking up at the benches flying above his head.

"Is it safe?" Kurt asks, realising with some trepidation that this should have been his first question when Scott dragged him over here.

"Of course it's safe," Scott says encouragingly. "There's a bar that keeps you from falling out."

"That's it?" Kurt says, horrified. What is with Americans and their terrifying death traps they go on for _fun_?

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Scott says with a grin. Kurt has no idea what that means, but he does know that the Ferris wheel is no longer an exciting prospect. Though Americans say, 'Try new things,' so Kurt isn't going to back out now, especially not with Scott's expectant gaze on him.

* * *

It isn't the height that bothers him particularly: it's being _enclosed_ at this height, boxed in by creaking metal and hanging unsteadily over the fairground. They're still moving slowly in stops and starts, letting other people get on, and Kurt already wants to get off.

Kurt feels ridiculous. He _knows_ he can teleport out any time he wants, could be back at the house in a matter of seconds, let alone the ground, but he's frozen in fear, staring at the tiny people whose feet are lucky enough to still be on the planet. He realises Scott's been saying his name and looks over, but his gaze quickly returns to the ground, getting further and further away.

"You don't like it, do you?" Scott's saying, and Kurt feels bad for disappointing him. "Kurt. _Kurt_. Look at me." Kurt does. He looks at Scott's sunglasses and their indeterminable gaze, and is suddenly glad he can't see Scott's surely disheartened eyes, which is a horrible thought, as most of the time Kurt wishes more than anything he could look into Scott's eyes. The guilt is almost enough to make Kurt look down again, but fear keeps his head high.

The ride stops for longer this time. In all directions Kurt can bring himself to look, there is just clear blue sky, and he's suddenly, painfully aware that they're _right at the top_. He squeezes his eyes shut.

"Why is it stopped?"

"It only stops for one - " Whatever Scott was going to say is cut off because the wheel _starts_ for real, faster and infinitely more terrifying, and Kurt startles and grabs Scott's hand. "It's okay," Scott says reassuringly, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Hey, look at me. Focus on me, Kurt," and Kurt does, can feel Scott's eyes on him too, feels Scott's hand in his, warm and grounding.

Kurt's world narrows to Scott in those minutes: he ignores the blue sky and clouds whipping by behind them when they're at the top, and the brief snatches of faceless people and other rides when they're near the ground. The sides of the bench are still consuming and oppressive, but Kurt focuses on Scott's hand in his rather than the hard metal at his back. In fact, Kurt's almost stopped panicking by the time the ride stops continually to let people get off, even though they're going to be one of the last and thus have to go past the very top again.

"We can go on the teacups next, if you'd like," Scott says teasingly, and Kurt laughs. Scott's still rubbing circles on Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"Sorry I'm a coward," Kurt says after a minute. Scott frowns. Kurt chances a look at the ground, and they're almost there. He doesn't think he's been so happy to see grass in his entire life.

"You're not a coward," Scott dismisses, voice reassuring. Their bench is lowered next, and they get off as soon as the bar is raised. Neither of them let go, and Scott swings their hands between them as they head for the others, Jean's red hair visible in the distance. "Anyway, I got to hold your hand," Scott adds with a smirk, and Kurt can't help but smile back because yeah, that was pretty much the highlight of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry about scottkurt to me at bottomkenobi.tumblr.com!


End file.
